Fortuna
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Shen y Duo Lon están hechos para él, para Ash. ¿Por qué elegir uno cuando los dos son necesarios dentro y fuera del campo de batalla? ¿Quién prefiere la mano derecha que la izquierda? [One-Shot] [Yaoi]


_King of Fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

 _Advertencia de yaoi y lemon. ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

Un tic imperceptible apareció en el párpado derecho de Shen al momento de abrir la puerta. La mirada de Duo Lon se fijó en él de forma inalterable y Ash no pudo más que soltar una risita.

—Oh, _bonjour_ , Shen. Cierra la puerta, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo antes de tomar a su compañero del rostro y retomar lo que había quedado pendiente luego de la interrupción del dios de la guerra. La lengua de Duo Lon se abrió paso en su boca y sus manos descendieron por el pecho del francés para luego aferrarse a él con fuerza inusitada. El tic volvió a Shen pero se apresuró a tranquilizarse y por inercia, a obedecer la petición con un sonoro portazo que no provocó ninguna perturbación a los fogosos amantes.

Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina del departamento en el que vivía con Ash cada que él iba a Shanghái de visita. En esa ocasión no había llegado solo: Al ir por él al aeropuerto lo encontró radiante, tomado del brazo de Duo Lon quien se limitó a saludar con su acostumbrado entusiasmo (hablando sarcásticamente, desde luego) y darle las maletas para que las cargara. Apenas había salido por unos cinco minutos a resolver unos asuntos que requerían su total atención (y buscar comida que le gustara a Ash, quien al parecer no tenía tanta hambre como le había dicho) y ellos ya estaban ahí, besuqueándose como un par de adolescentes llenos de hormonas. Hizo una mueca aunque enseguida se sintió como un imbécil.

Ash y él no eran nada: No lo habían sido ni lo serían nunca. Entonces, ¿por qué no le resultaba indiferente el hecho de verlo con alguien más? Suponía que porque lo estaba haciendo frente a él sin ninguna clase de recato y peor todavía, con un conocido en común que en realidad resultaba demasiado conocido: Duo Lon. Nunca creyó que él, tan aparentemente frío y serio, hubiese sido engatusado por Ash y caído en sus garras sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo, aunque debía decir que no le extrañaba: Si Ash se lo proponía podía seducir al mismo demonio. _"El encanto de la familia"_ , solía decirle de forma socarrona. Pensándolo mejor, tal vez lo que más le desagradaba era verlos en la misma cama donde el francés y él compartían fluidos cada que llegaba a China, no lo sabía y quería pensar que no le importaba. Se sirvió un poco de agua mientras escuchaba a Ash pronunciar el nombre del heredero de los Hizoku entre suspiros y apretó el vaso con tanta fuerza que este se resquebrajó, por suerte lo lanzó al lavabo a tiempo y dejó salir una maldición lo suficientemente audible para todos en el departamento.

No estaba molesto, no podía estarlo… Estaba furioso y con una sensación en el estómago que no había experimentado jamás y cuyo nombre no se molestaría en buscar. Quizá una ducha fría lograse calmar sus nervios y ganas de azotar la cabeza de Duo Lon (¿Por qué precisamente la suya y no la de Ash? Era una excelente pregunta) contra un muro de concreto, pero aquello implicaba volver al cuarto por ropa limpia y toparse con aquellos dos en su ritual de apareamiento. Gruñó por lo bajo antes de encogerse de hombros y dar media vuelta, decidido: Arruinarles el momento sería su manera de divertirse.

Al entrar de nuevo a la habitación lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con el torso desnudo de Ash y su respiración entrecortada. Duo Lon tenía la mano metida en su pantalón y palpaba con suavidad, ni siquiera se detuvo al ser interrumpido por el rubio. Shen pudo apreciar la erección del francés por debajo de la ropa, pero no le importó. Pese a todo, Duo Lon seguía vestido, ¿es que no le gustaba desnudarse ni siquiera en un momento así? Maldito anormal.

—Voy a darme un baño y vendré a cambiarme aquí —les anunció Shen con aparente indiferencia —.Así que búsquense otro lado, joder.

Duo Lon paró las caricias y sacó la diestra del pantalón contrario. Ash hizo el ademán de protestar hasta que el asiático le jaló la ropa para descenderla por sus piernas y quitársela, lanzándola justamente frente a Shen. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando?...

— ¿Qué no escuchaste? —preguntó el rubio, enfadado. Ignorarlo era el acabose y viendo las circunstancias, estaba de humor para una buena pelea. Sin embargo, Duo Lon se mostró con su acostumbrada indiferencia y le dedicó una enigmática mirada antes de hablar.

— ¿Por qué no te unes? —Preguntó sin más, y Shen parpadeó. Nunca creyó escuchar eso por parte del castaño y al parecer Ash tampoco. Lo miró confuso, por lo que añadió otra cosa: —Es más interesante que mirar. Seguro a Ash le gustaría.

El francés se enderezó un poco, tomando asiento en la cama. Fue el turno de Duo Lon de descender por su cuello, depositando besos suaves en su piel y con la diestra sujeta a su erección, empezando a bombear. Ash ladeó la cabeza y jadeó, ese fue el momento en el que Duo Lon hizo un movimiento de cabeza dirigido a Shen, indicándole que se acercara.

—Quítate la ropa —ordenó. Shen se quedó en blanco, incapaz de moverse. ¿Quién se creía él para darle órdenes? El único que podía hacerlo era… No, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Duo Lon pellizcó la punta de la hombría de Ash quien gimió sin ninguna clase de recato, y volteó de nuevo hacia Shen esperando que hiciera algo o simplemente se largara. No iba a darle ese gusto, por lo que apartó su abierta camisa y bajó las manos al pantalón. No estaba excitado, pero no pensaba negarse a un reto dado por el otro. Ash lo miró de reojo y pudo apreciar que la idea de ser atendido por ambos asiáticos no le desagradaba para nada.

En cuanto se quitó la última prenda, se acercó a la cama apreciando el espectáculo frente a él: Duo Lon succionaba la piel de Ash con la fuerza suficiente para dejarle marcas, y aquello no le gustó. Si después pensaba hacerlo con Ash (sí, sólo con él) no soportaría verlas y optaría por hacerle unas nuevas justo encima de aquellos moratones, y se ganaría un regaño y una buena llamarada por parte del más bajo.

Se colocó tras él, mirando como Duo Lon le daba espacio suficiente descendiendo hacia el abdomen del francés. Se encargaría del frente, así que Shen tendría que quedarse con lo de atrás… De cierto modo no le molestaba. Lo jaló hacia sí, acomodando la espalda contra su desnudo pecho.

—Shen, no tan brusco —dijo Ash, dedicándole de soslayo una mirada de molestia.

—Cállate —respondió el rubio tomándolo del mentón y obligándolo a besarle. El francés pareció sorprendido: Shen no era mucho de besos, Ash fue el encargado de adiestrarlo en ese arte y para su agrado, había aprendido bien. Abrió la boca para recibir su lengua y también las piernas sin ningún pudor, eso último para Duo Lon quien tenía frente a sí la erección de Ash, húmeda y esperándole.

—Ash, di mi nombre —le pidió este antes de depositar con suavidad los labios en aquella sensible zona. El menor interrumpió el beso para soltar un quejido.

—Duo Lon… —farfulló. Shen frunció el ceño para enseguida las manos a su pecho y pellizcar con fuerza los rosáceos pezones del menor — ¡S-Shen! —eso le gustó más. Duo Lon no pareció molesto por la interrupción, se limitó a cerrar los párpados cosa que Shen tomó como una rendición. Eso hasta que abrió la boca y engulló completamente la virilidad del más joven, quien hizo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Shen miró a Duo Lon subir y bajar por el miembro, moviéndose con inesperada destreza. Sujetaba las piernas de Ash con firmeza, aunque también se daba el tiempo de acariciarlo con algo parecido a la ternura. ¿Sería que él mismo le había mostrado como debía hacerlo?... Shen maldijo entre dientes, presto para no quedarse atrás. Descendió el rostro al espacio vacío entre el cuello y el hombro del menor, mordisqueando la blanca piel hasta que lo hizo con la fuerza suficiente para, esperaba, sacarle sangre. Ash se agitó, era claro que aquello era demasiado para él, y le hubiese gustado descubrir nuevos puntos débiles sin la ayuda del Hizoku. La cabeza de Duo Lon descendió más por la entrepierna del rubio.

—Más, mi príncipe… —sonrió el francés como pudo, mirando hacia abajo. Duo Lon alzó la vista correspondiendo a su gesto y Shen maldijo para sus adentros y enseguida juguetear de nueva cuenta con los pezones del menor, tironeándolos entre sus dedos. Ash ladeó la cabeza hacia su lado a la par que dejaba salir un jadeo. No quería admitirlo pero ver al francés así, con el rostro encendido contrastando con su palidez y la boca entreabierta, lograba hacerlo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Si tan sólo estuvieran a solas…La diestra de Ash se posó en su mejilla, acariciándola y haciéndolo salir de su ensimismamiento.

— Y tú _, mon jaloux_ …—no sabía lo que significaba la última palabra, pero era costumbre de Ash dirigirse a él como se hacía con una mascota. El francés volvió a gemir ante las acciones de Duo Lon, y Shen se apresuró a tomarlo de las manos para impedirle hacer cualquier cosa. Ash se removió incomodo, era obvio que deseaba indicarle a Duo Lon la forma en que quería sentirlo, pero Shen no deseaba que lo tocara como estaba haciendo minutos antes, tampoco quería que dijera su nombre o esa estupidez de "mi príncipe". Ansiaba que lo tocara a él, que le dijera al oído todos sus deseos para que los cumpliera cabalmente como hacia siempre que llegaba su país y más todavía, a su cama.

Ash arqueó la espalda y Shen supo enseguida que había llegado a su límite: Dejó salir el nombre de Duo Lon entre gemidos y el aludido apretó los párpados, dejando que la boca se le llenara de la semilla del francés sin apartarse o hacer alguna mueca de asco. Ash se recargó todavía más en Shen mientras Duo Lon continuaba con el rostro hundido en su entrepierna, pareciendo que deseaba succionar hasta la última gota de semen. En cuanto se percató que era todo se apartó en silencio, con un hilo de aperlado líquido escurriéndole de la comisura del labio y del que se encargó en segundos con la lengua. Su rostro mostraba un rubor ligero, al menos ya estaba actuando como una persona relativamente normal, aunque todavía conservaba la ropa puesta. Miró a Ash, cuyo pecho se movía al compás de su cansancio y luego a Shen, dedicándole un gesto extraño, parecido a una sonrisa.

—Todavía no terminamos —dijo al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a su pantalón. Ash suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—Yo… d-déjenme tomar un respiro —pidió al tiempo que se apartaba dificultosamente de los dos asiáticos, cayendo con pesadez a un lado de la cama. Shen pensó que en cualquier momento terminaría en el suelo por lo reducido del espacio, pero no pudo continuar mirándolo cuando sintió a Duo Lon jalándolo hacia él. No lo besó: Se limitó a morderlo en el labio inferior como para que el rubio soltase una maldición y con un rápido movimiento lo puso boca abajo. Shen lo miró de reojo, perplejo.

—No te muevas —ordenó, y Shen sintió un raro y caliente objeto frotándose entre sus nalgas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba el castaño.

—E-espera, quítame las manos de… —empezó a decir, pero no pudo terminar: un súbito dolor se hizo presente y fue aumentando poco a poco al sentir el miembro de Duo Lon hundiéndose en sus entrañas. Entreabrió la boca para enseguida apretar los labios, más todavía cuando el contrario se acomodó sin ninguna clase de cuidado y le dio unos segundos para acostumbrarse, segundos en los que la mirada del rubio se topó con la de Ash. Notó su sonrisa ensanchándose y pudo apreciar que el sonrojo de minutos antes no había bajado de nivel. De pronto, Duo Lon empezó a embestirlo. Shen cerró los párpados con fuerza, no estaba ni estaría acostumbrado jamás a esa clase de acciones, sin contar que había pasado un largo tiempo sin tener nada dentro de sí. La mano de Ash contra su mejilla lo hizo reaccionar y contemplarlo frente a frente, inclinado a su altura.

—Así te ves bien, _chéri_ … —canturreó antes de besarle con suavidad, sin tiempo de que Shen pudiera corresponderle. Atrás, Duo Lon continuó con las arremetidas, sujetándose de las caderas del rubio. Pudo sentir sus largas uñas enterrándose en su carne, pero no quiso hacer más que soltar gemidos que sonaban como gruñidos debido a sus ganas de silenciarlos. Ash volvió a besarlo esta vez con su particular y apasionada forma, digna de su lugar de origen, sin embargo, Shen intentó morderlo: no quería que hiciera eso cuando minutos antes estaba haciendo lo mismo con Duo Lon. Empero, una estocada mejor dirigida que las anteriores lo hizo abrir completamente la boca y permitió que el francés tomara el control, sujetándolo de la nuca para obligarlo a no separarse. Su pene se frotaba contra las sabanas y ahora sí podía presumir que pese a la situación, la excitación estaba en su apogeo, lo cual quería creer que era una reacción natural (e indeseada) de su cuerpo. Gimió abiertamente a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, y el toque de Duo Lon en su zona baja no hacía más que aumentar, aunado a las atenciones que Ash le prodigaba en el rostro y sus manos en la espalda, acariciando con suavidad como si estuviera deseando tranquilizarlo o alguna idiotez por el estilo.

— ¡D-Duo Lon, mierda, c-con cuidado! —logró decir oscilando entre el dolor y un placer nunca antes experimentado, sin contar la cabeza que le daba vueltas. Aquella frase había terminado de humillarlo, más tomando en cuenta el momento y el hecho de que el mencionado no le hacía caso alguno y continuaba con aquellas estocadas. Nunca creyó que ese hombre, que ni siquiera se molestaba en quitarse el larguísimo saco para una situación así, pudiese ser un amante tan apasionado. Ya no podría culpar a Ash por elegirlo en su lugar de vez en cuando.

De pronto sintió el pene del Hizoku punzando una zona especial de su anatomía que lo hizo soltar una sarta de maldiciones y apretar los párpados antes de estallar en un violento orgasmo, vaciándose en la de por sí mojada cama. Creyó escuchar una risa burlona proveniente de Ash y un suspiro resignado por parte de Duo Lon, quien se movió ahora con más lentitud para darle oportunidad de reponerse. Pasaron unos segundos que a Shen se le figuraron largas y tortuosas horas antes de que el castaño se corriese en su interior, sintiendo sus líquidos bajarle por entre los muslos. Ash pareció divertido de eso, y se lo hizo saber al darle un nuevo beso que Shen no pudo secundar.

Duo Lon volvió a suspirar y salió del rubio, quien se sintió aliviado. Ahora sí necesitaba urgentemente la ducha fría que había iniciado todo, pero Ash acomodándose a su lado en la cama y Duo Lon cayendo al lado contrario lo hicieron reaccionar.

— ¡Qué maravilla! —Exclamó el francés de pronto. Estaba totalmente desnudo, con una sonrisa cansada y pequeñas gotas de sudor escurriéndosele por la frente que no se molestó en limpiar —.Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido —propuso, enredando un mechón de cabello entre su índice y volteando a ver a sus compañeros.

—Por mí está bien —respondió Duo Lon sin dudar. El saco parecía más una túnica que le cubría completamente, pero dejaba entrever sus pálidas piernas. No lucía especialmente cansado, pero su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud. Al oírlo, Ash celebró dando un aplauso.

—Perfecto. ¿Y tú, Shen? —Preguntó mirando a Shen, quien seguía boca abajo en la cama completamente dolorido y que se limitó a bufar, sin fuerza —.Tomaré eso como un sí —dijo mientras pasaba la diestra por sus cabellos y los acariciaba. Duo Lon miró de reojo el gesto y Ash, al notarlo, se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¿Ah? ¿No me dirás que tú también eres un celoso como Shen? —preguntó burlón. Su mano viajó por encima de la desnuda espalda del rubio y llegó a la barbilla de Duo Lon, quien lo miró fijo —.Creí que estaba claro que sólo tengo ojos para ustedes y para nadie más.

Shen masculló algo sobre que no eran sus mascotas aunque nadie le puso atención. Ash atrajo a Duo Lon y se besaron con calma, contrastando con la forma en que el rubio los había encontrado minutos antes. Los miró de reojo y sólo rodó los ojos antes hacer un gesto de dolor y hundir la cara entre las sábanas.

Comprendía perfectamente que para Ash, ellos no eran más que sus instrumentos, sus juguetes. No era algo demasiado agradable pero, ¿qué importaba? No es como si le quitara el sueño y al parecer a Duo Lon tampoco. Simplemente alguien más se había unido al club de aquellos pobres incautos que terminaron enganchados por el encanto de los Crimson… o lo que sea que poseyera Ash.

* * *

 _Eh, la verdad no sé cómo surgió la idea de escribir esto, pero realmente tenía ganas de hacer algo de estos tres, aunque no precisamente con lemon de por medio XD a ver si luego puedo hacer algo más tranquilo lol. Pero no me desagradó el resultado y espero que a ustedes tampoco. Si les gustó, cualquier comentario me hará feliz. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
